The Wedding Planner
by Enzeru and Ayako
Summary: *Sequel to "Seeing You Again?"* Kagome and Inuhanone's wedding, and their wedding planner, Neko Kijo. Not related to the movie *used to be under Jonathan's Girl* *Chapter 5 now up*
1. Hello!

A/N: Alright minna-san, It's what you've been waiting for! The sequel to, "Seeing You Again?" I am so excited about this one! Hopefully it will be alot better than my other one. I'm gonna try to detail this one to satisfy you not-satisfied people *cough*DeMonicGigGles*cough* anyway, hopefully it will be better.  
  
This story takes place a year or so after the first fic, and Neko plays a much bigger part in this story, as she is, "The Wedding Planner" so to speak. She will be helping plan Kagome and Inuhanone's wedding. There will also be a big surprise somewhere in the fic. When I put it up (which won't be in this chapter), if you can identify it, I'll try to reward you somehow. Suggestions welcome as far as that goes, and NO I do NOT give things out! I might write something special for you or something. Well, with that said, let's get to the story. Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
Me: Thank you Neko. Here's the story, minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Moonlight Madness, Part One  
  
It was a Saturday, and neither Kagome nor Inuhanone had anything to do. Inuhanone was sitting in his room thinking. 'It's been a year now, is that long enough?' He was plagued with so many similar questions. 'I just don't know if I should ask her or not... What if she says no? Oh, what am I going to do?' He was beginning to become frantic. He suddenly heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's me, Tsubomi. Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"I guess, just don't touch anything!!" he replied. She meekly opened the door and stepped in. Then she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Inuhanone?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked her gently. He just couldn't be harsh with her. She was his only sibling that really understood him after. Kokuei just didn't understand him at all. Therefore, Tsubomi was the only one he could talk to.  
  
"Is something the matter? You seem like you're troubled about something."  
  
'Jeez, this kid is wise beyond her years,' he thought, 'And I'm glad of it.' he smiled slightly to himself. Then he answered, "Well, yeah, you're right."  
  
"What is it then?" She asked with concern for her big brother.  
  
"Okay, if you had a really important question to ask someone, and you were afraid of what their answer would be, what would you do?" He decided not to let her know the question or the person he was planning on asking.  
  
"Well, I would just ask them, and, depending on their answer, go from there." She answered simply. How was it that these days a young kid could figure out things and put them into words so much easier than older teens and adults could? She got up and exited the room, leaving Inuhanone to think about her advice.  
  
'Why didn't I think of that before?' he sighed, 'How is it a little kid can figure something like that out, and I can't?' He was very confused. 'Oh well, I guess the only thing to do is to follow Tsubomi's advice and hope for the best.' he shrugged. 'But now my only problem is when and where am I gonna ask her?' He brooded over this for a while, brow furrowed in concentration. Then he was struck by an idea, "Wait! I got it!" he snapped his fingers. He recalled a flyer he had spotted last Friday...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Inuhanone walked down the streets of Tokyo one warm summer day. It was a Friday and he had nothing better to do. Kagome was busy with the well shrine, and his brother and sister were out doing their own thing. He suddenly spotted a flyer. It looked something like this:  
  
Moonlight Madness!!  
  
Come join the party! Couples Only!!  
  
When: Saturday, May 15th  
  
Where: Cherry Blossom Park  
  
What time: 7pm-6am  
  
Join the fun!! Fire works display at 9!  
  
(A/N: Cherry Blossom Park is the park where Kagome and Inuhanone met at the day after the dance.)  
  
He looked away from the flyer with a sigh. 'Kagome wouldn't want to go to something like that with me, she'd think I was up to something!'  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
'That'd be perfect! I'll ask her to go. I hope she says yes...' He began plotting how he would ask her the question at the park. Tonight was going to be the best night of his life.  
  
Once he was through with his plotting, he picked up the phone. He dialed and waited for an answer. "Hello, Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."  
  
"Hey Kagome. You know, you didn't have to be all polite just for me." Kagome could feel his grin on the other line.  
  
"Hey, Inuhanone? What's new?" She asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something... You know that Moonlight Madness thing Cherry Blossom Park is holding tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome was beginning to become a little suspicious, "...Isn't it couples only?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... and I was wondering, would you like to go with me?"  
  
"Sure!" She had been hoping he would ask her to go. Cherry Blossom Park was always beautiful around this time of year, with the cherry blossoms on the trees in full bloom.  
  
"Alright, pick ya up at 6!" he was as happy as could be. 'Gee, I feel like an ecstatic teenage girl, but I don't care!' he thought happily.  
  
"Alright, see ya then!"  
  
"Okay, love ya."  
  
"Love you too, bye."  
  
"Bye." With that, they both hung up the phone. Then Inuhanone looked at his clock. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, "It's almost five!!" So he rushed around, trying to find something suitable to wear. He found his outfit and grinned. This would be perfect.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and looked at her clock. "Oh no!!" she exclaimed, "I have to get ready!!" So she rummaged through her closet to find something to wear. She pulled it out and smiled. This would be perfect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's it!! hope you liked it. review and I promise to make the next chapter longer. Ja!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl  
  
A note from the BR: All flames will be used to forge Tetsusaiga-ni that will be used to utterly annihilate all flamers!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Whoa okay!

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san!! I'm back with chapter two. I bet it's just burning you up that I didn't reveal the question Inuhanone wanted to ask or what they were wearing, but I couldn't resist putting you in suspense. First off, I would like to say a very special thanks to my beta reader Yanasha. She's totally awesome!! (She's the one who put the thing about flames and flamers at the bottom of the first chapter. BR stands for beta reader.) I was very disappointed that I only got one review, but I'll blame that on the fact that FF.net wasn't running perfectly. I'll give you all another chance, but I won't update unless I get enough reviews. I really think that this story will be my personal best work. Okay, I'll stop rambling. Here's the review shout out!  
  
Tsunami-chan: Thanks for being glad about the sequel. Sorry, but I can't answer your question without giving anything away...  
  
Note to C-chan: Thanks a lot, I really appreciate you being my beta reader. I thought the thing about Tetsusaiga was funny. This one's for you, C- chan!! Thanks for being so patient!!^_^  
  
Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
C-chan: WHAT?! I thought B-chan was Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Me: Um..  
  
* cat fight breaks out *  
  
NK: Um, just go read. This will take awhile..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Moonlight Madness Part Two  
  
~THAT NIGHT~  
  
Inuhanone drove up to Kagome's house. He got out of the car and went inside. Kagome's family was used to him being around by now, and had told him he could just come on in anytime he wanted.  
  
When he walked in, he was greeted by Kagome's mother.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, how are you?" he greeted politely.  
  
"Just fine, how are you?" she greeted in return.  
  
"Nervous. I have an important question to ask Kagome while we're at the park tonight." he pulled out a small velvety royal blue box from his pocket. He then opened it and allowed Mrs. Higurashi to see the object inside.  
  
"Oh, my! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, "Kagome's going to love it." She paused and a stern look came onto her face.  
  
"But let me tell you this: If you hurt her in any way, I will come looking for you" she had a dangerous tone to her voice, and it made Inuhanone a little nervous, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I love her too much to hurt her." He replied confidently.  
  
"Well then, have fun! She's up in her room." She replied, regaining her cheerful tone.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." he said with a wink and a grin. With that, he walked up to Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked so perfect.  
  
'Just wait 'til Inuhanone sees what I'm wearing. He's gonna keel over!' she thought. She all of a sudden heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it and opened it.  
  
Kagome and Inuhanone took one look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"That's what you wore to the Spring Fling Dance a year ago!" They exclaimed in unison. When they finally calmed down, Inuhanone spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess great minds think alike."  
  
"Yeah, and at least we won't clash!" Kagome added, once again laughing.  
  
"We should get going, or else we'll be late, and we have to eat something too."  
  
"You're right. Let's go." So they went outside and got into the gold colored Lexus.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After dinner, which they had eaten at Ponderosa, they arrived at Cherry Blossom Park. The party was in full swing, and there were people everywhere. But there was one place in the park that wasn't so crowded. Heck, it was deserted. It was the clearing around the big sakura tree where they had talked the day after the dance.  
  
They walked over and sat down at the base of the tree. Inuhanone was more nervous now than he had ever been. He was about to make a life-changing decision, and bring Kagome into it. He sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. He had plotted when, where, and how he would ask her his question, but he hadn't planned on being so nervous.  
  
'It's true,' he thought, 'Things ARE easier said than done.' Kagome was beginning to become a little suspicious of his thoughtful silence.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about.' she thought.  
  
"Inuhanone, is something the matter?" She asked him aloud.  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just... thinking." he answered back. He finally got up the courage and began the process of asking the question. He stood up and kneeled down on one knee in front of Kagome. He then took out the small box. Then he spoke, "Kagome, I love you so much. Before I met you, I never cared this much for anyone, and no one understood me the way you do. I want you to be with me forever." He opened the box and held it out in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, will you marry me?" he finally asked. She stared at him in shock.  
  
"Y-yes Inuhanone, I will." He slipped the beautiful solitaire diamond ring on her trembling hand. After that she jumped him. She gave him the biggest hug and kiss he had ever had in his entire life, and he responded with the same towards her. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." she cooed into his ear.  
  
"And you don't know how long I've wanted to say that to you." The scene under the sakura tree was nothing but romantic.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuhanone and Kagome weren't the only couple there. We see Neko Kijo and J.D. walking around the park, looking around.  
  
"Look! That would be the perfect place to see the fireworks!" Neko exclaimed.  
  
"But we'll have to hurry, it's almost time!" So she dragged him over to a spot by a tree.  
  
Inuhanone looked at his watch.  
  
"It's almost time for the fireworks. Come on." He held out his hand to her and helped her up. He then proceeded to pick her up and leap up into the tree, onto the very same branch as before.  
  
The fireworks went off at nine, just as scheduled, and it was very beautiful. We see the two couples snuggled up together, taking in the gorgeous sight before them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: * has a black-eye and many band-aids * Well, that's it for chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I thought it was kind of cute. BTW, I would really appreciate it if you would review.  
  
-Jonathan's Girl  
  
C-chan : *looks angrily at the flamers and whispers in a deadly voice * I'm almost finished with Tetsusaiga-ni. PREPARE FOR ANNIHILATION!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA! * choke gasp sputter * 


	3. We have do this stuff on the list!

A/N: *Still has black eye, but band-aids are gone* Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back with chapter three, and I think C-chan has finally accepted the fact that I'm NOT Rumiko Takahashi. *Turns to C-chan and says through gritted teeth* Isn't that right, C-chan?  
  
C-chan: Baka onna wench. This WASN'T in my contract! *glares at B-chan* You liar!  
  
Me: That's really nice, C-chan. Whatever...Anyway, here are the review shout-outs, everyone!!  
  
vicky: No, Kagome will not meet Inuyasha again.  
  
caj-trixie: Thanks!!  
  
nankinmai: First off, thanks for sticking with me!! Second, your first review did make it in. Well thanks for being glad about the sequel!! Oh, and to answer your question, they aren't in school anymore. The year in "Seeing You Again?" was their senior year in high school.  
  
Christykay: Thanks! Once for reminding me about my summary, I just wasn't thinking when I put down, "Crying in the Night". Twice for the good comment.  
  
Erika: Thanks, and you shouldn't be scared of C-chan, because as long as you don't flame, you won't be annihilated. But, I should warn you, Tetsusaiga-ni is different, it can hurt humans.  
  
To Erika from C-chan: E-chan, so long as you don't flame my favorite B-chan * grins sarcastically at B-chan *  
  
Well, that's is for the review shout-outs, thanks everyone! Neko, the disclaimer?  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
Me: Good girl!! Here's the story, minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Meet the Wedding Planner  
  
About a week after the park event, Kagome and Inuhanone were looking through the paper to see if they could find someone to help plan their wedding. "Look!!" Kagome exclaimed when she spotted an ad. She pointed and began to read aloud, "Neko Kijo, Wedding Planner, will plan any wedding, whether a small wedding with a few close friends, or a big wedding with a huge crowd!! Just visit the office on the corner of Third St. and Fourth Ave."  
  
"Sounds good to me!!" Inuhanone agreed.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" So with that, they left the house.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Neko sat at her desk, bored out of her mind. She hadn't seen a customer since she had started, and was beginning to get worried. She sighed, "I guess people just aren't getting married right now. Oh well, I suppose someone will need me sooner or later." She was interrupted when someone walked in her door. She grinned when she saw who it was. "Ah, Kagome, Inuhanone, come in." she motioned for them to have a seat.  
  
"Hey Neko, how are things going?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Slow. Just plain slow. I haven't had a customer since I started this business. Please tell me you two are here in need of my services."  
  
"We are. We need you to plan our wedding." Inuhanone replied.  
  
"Perfect." She grinned as big as humanly, or in her case, youkai-ly possible. "Okay, where did you plan on having this wedding?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we were planning on having a small family wedding at my family's shrine."  
  
"Yeah, we just want our families to be there. My parents and brother and sister, and her mom, grandpa, and little brother. Only family members."  
  
"Ah, and who are you going to get to sing for you?" Kagome and Inuhanone just looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we hadn't really thought about that..." Kagome answered.  
  
"Well then, I have just the person for you. Hold on a minute." She picked up the phone and dialed. Then she spoke, "Hello, Enzeru?... Yeah, we need a singer for Kagome and Inuhanone's wedding... Yes the same ones... No, they don't... Well, are you going to do it or not?... Okay, see you then... Bye." She hung up the phone and turned back to Kagome and Inuhanone, "That was Enzeru. She says she'll sing at your wedding, and her sister, Iruka, is going to be your photographer. Sound good to you all?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome and Inuhanone answered in unison.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, you'll meet me here tomorrow. We have to go shopping for your dress. Inuhanone, you'll meet me here the day after. We're going to shop for your tux. Both of you will meet me here Tuesday so we can look for decorations and pick out your cake. I'll take care of the minister. Kagome, you need five of your girl friends. I know you only wanted a family wedding, but that's impossible. One will be your maid of honor, and the other four will be your bride's maids. They are absolutely necessary. Also your little brother will be the ring bearer. Inuhanone, your little sister will be the flower girl. How's that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Inuhanone replied.  
  
"Yeah, but what about our rings?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll do that on Tuesday, too." She stood up. "Well, it's going to be fun planning this wedding. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome, and you the day after Inuhanone. Good-bye."  
  
"Okay, see you then!" Kagome and Inuhanone waved then left the office.  
  
Neko sat back in her chair and sighed a happy sigh, "I just love helping people."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it. Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't think of a better place to stop. I didn't want to go into the shopping trip since this chapter is called, "Meet the Wedding Planner". I kinda wanted to center on Neko for this chapter. Next time I'll do the shopping trip. Ja!!  
  
-Jonathan's Girl  
  
C-chan: BWAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FINISHED TETSUSAIGA-NI! FLAMERS, WATCH YOUR BACKS, YOU BAKAYAROS!!!!!!!! Kukukukukukukukukuku.. 


	4. Inuhanone and gay clerks

A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san! Gomen! I haven't been back in so long, but I've been grounded from my e-mail for a while, so I couldn't send my beta reader my chapters so she could beta-read them. Then there was the fact that my keyboard on MY computer (I'm using my mom's) is not working properly at this time.  
  
Okay, just in case you've forgotten, this chapter is going to focus on the three shopping trips!:  
  
1) Kagome shopping for her wedding dress. 2)Inuhanone shopping for his tux. 3) Both of them shopping for everything else that's needed.  
  
Also, Neko will be accompanying them. I'm really disappointed that I only got one review for the last chapter, but hey, it was a good one!! Here's the review shout out! nankinmai: Thank you so very much for sticking with me... I hope you didn't grow impatient...  
  
On a further note, I would like to apologize to C-chan by dedicating this chapter to her. Thanks for being so patient, C-chan!! Now, on to the story!! Neko...  
  
NK: I know, I know, the disclaimer. I got it. She owns no part of Inuyasha.  
  
Me: *Hoping she doesn't get jumped by C-chan* Good girl! on to the story!!  
  
C-chan: Why don't you congratulate me when so many people review your story?!  
  
NK: Because she likes me better!  
  
C-chan: YOU BAKA NEKO! I'M THE ONE WHO EXSISTS HERE!  
  
NK: TOUGH COOKIES!  
  
C-chan: You *bleeping bleep bleepety bleep*  
  
*fight breaks out behind JG *  
  
Me: *sigh* You two. *watches as C-chan pulls out the Tesusaiga in one hand and the Hiraikotsu in the other*  
  
Me: Dang..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Preparations for the Wedding, Pt.1: Shopping  
  
The next evening, Kagome met Neko at her office to go shopping for her dress. "Hey Neko. What's new?"  
  
"Well, considering you justs saw me yesterday, not much." Neko replied with a laugh. Kagome laughed too. "So, you ready to go?" She asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, sure." So they got into neko's car and drove off.  
  
They first went to the mall, where there was a small bridal shop. They exited the car and went inside.  
  
After browsing around, they decided that there wasn't anything Kagome really liked there, so they headed off to a larger store that claimed that all their bridal dresses were one of a kind.  
  
They arrived a few minutes later, and went inside. "Honestly Kagome, my car doors have never had such a workout!" Neko joked.  
  
They had been looking around for a few minutes when Neko called to Kagome, "Kagome, come over here!! I think I've found the perfect dress." Kagome came over and marveled at the beauty of the dress that Neko was showing her. It was made like a tank top with a long, billowy skirt and beads sewn all over it.  
  
"Wow! It's perfect!! Let's take it!!" Kagome REALLY wanted this dress.  
  
"Okay, but let's find the bridesmaids' dresses before we pay for it." So she hung it back up on the rack, and they went to find the dresses for the bridesmaids.  
  
"Neko, come here!" Neko came over, "Look at these." Kagome showed Neko a set of five sky blue dresses. They were a simple style, made like a tube- top shirt at the top with a straight skirt.  
  
"I like it. Simple, yet elegant. They're lovely, Kagome." Neko commented.  
  
"Okay, looks like we're done!" Kagome stated cheerfully.  
  
"Then let's go." So they paid for the dresses and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No." Inuhanone stared at an outrageous tux a clerk pointed out. It was a weird, funky purple, and could have belonged to Austin Powers.  
  
"No? Alright, then." said the clerk who looked suspiciously like Dr. Evil. "Here's something else, then!" said the clerk in a too-happy voice. It was a normal black tuxedo with an indigo tie. "Fine." Inuhanone grabbed the tux from the clerk who looked reluctant to let go.  
  
He slapped some money down on the counter . "Will this cover for awhile? It better!" he said softly to the woman behind the counter who nodded slowly. Inuhanone walked out the door mumbling about; 'Weird people picking weird tuxes and gay clerks'. The man who'd helped Inuhanone sighed.  
  
"And he was such a hottie, too. All the hot guys are straight.."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What do you think of these?" Neko asked, holding up two gold band rings, the females' had 5 1/4 (called 1 quarter) carat diamonds across the top. The males' had 3 3/4 (called 3 quarter) carat diamonds across the top, and it was wider banded. "Ooh... They're gorgeous!!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "I agree, they are pretty." Inuhanone agreed. "We'll take 'em!" Neko told the jeweler.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, minna!! I know I should have done the whole decorations thing, but I couldn't think of anything I could do with it. I'm so sorry this one was so short, but I was in hurry... I wanted to get something out to you all.  
  
C-chan: But that means I'll make you do it later.  
  
NK: Yeah, what she said!  
  
C-chan: Back off, baka neko!  
  
*fight breaks out behind JG * -Jonathan's Girl  
  
P.S. I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader who goes out of her way to help me make my stories better. She so graciously wrote the tuxedo shopping part for me. Thanks C-chan! 


	5. Big Blue Bows, and Forgotten Lyrics?

A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san!! It's me, B-chan. I know I said C-chan would be handling this chapter... but she decided not to... so I'm on my own on this one. *sigh* She didn't even give me any suggestions as to what to do for the shopping trip for decorations or anything. Oh well, I suppose she's just being tough on me so I won't get lazy...  
  
Okay, here's what's goin' down this chapter. We've got the decorations shopping, and the wedding rehearsal. There will be quite a bit of humor in this one, so be prepared to laugh, and swallow your soda before you read. That is, if you're drinking a soda... Well, at any rate you should swallow anything you might be eating or drinking before you start... or else it might end up all over your computer desk/table/whatever your computer sits on.  
  
Well, now that that's settled... I have no review shoutouts, 'cuz nobody reviewed, but I'm updating anyway. Okay, Neko, let's get the disclaimer and get goin'.  
  
NK: She owns no part of Inuyasha, but she does own me, Enzeru, Iruka, and J.D.  
  
Me: Domo arigatou, Neko! Here's the story, minna-san!  
  
C-chan: *walks in* *looks around * *glares at walks out *  
  
Hmph.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Preparations For the Wedding, pt. 2: Decorations and Rehearsal  
  
After leaving the jewelry store, they were all in Neko's car, and she was explaining what needed to be bought at the decorations store. "We need to get ribbons and bows, and bouquets for you and the bridesmaids, Kagome. We'll get the flowers at the florist. What color scheme do you want for the decorations?"  
  
"I thought blue, since the bridesmaids' dresses are a blue color. Maybe the same color as the dresses." Kagome replied.  
  
"Ah, yes. Blue is a lovely color, and the old saying is, 'You marry in blue, you'll always be true!'" Neko exclaimed happily.  
  
"I don't think it matters what color, we'll always be true anyway." Inuhanone says, gripping Kagome's hand and giving it a light squeeze. She just smiles over at him.  
  
"That's just so sweet." J.D. comments from the driver's seat. (He has been their chauffeur for the whole day.)  
  
"Okay, now we need to discuss dates and times. I also want to have a rehearsal the day before the wedding." Neko says.  
  
"Well, we want the wedding to be on this Saturday, so the rehearsal should be on Friday." Inuhanone adds.  
  
"Okay, I'll get the invitations made out as well." Neko says, "I'll drop them by your house tomorrow morning, Kagome."  
  
"That'll be fine." That's when J.D. pulls the car into the parking lot. The other three step out of the car.  
  
"What time do you want me to be back?" He asks. Neko glances at her watch.  
  
"Hmm... It's three-thirty now... Probably about fifteen after." she replies, "I'll call you on your cell if we need you sooner."  
  
"Alrighty then, see ya later!" J.D. waves as he drives off.  
  
"I can't believe you trust him driving your car." Kagome says, giggling.  
  
"Well, he's always been good to me, so I trust him. He may seem like the un- romantic type, but he's a really sweet guy... Once you get him alone..." Both girls start all-out laughing. Inuhanone was getting annoyed.  
  
"Are we goin' in or not? Did we come to shop for decorations, or swap boyfriend stories?"  
  
"Sorry Inuhanone. Let's go in now." Kagome apologizes. So, they head on into the store.  
  
After looking around for a while, Inuhanone calls out to the girls, "Kagome, Neko, come over here!" Both girls oblige.  
  
"What is it?" Neko asked.  
  
"Look." Inuhanone holds up a big beautiful sky blue velvet bow with darker blue rhinestones glued in the center of it. The girls 'Ooh' and 'Aah' at it for a moment.  
  
"Wow, their gorgeous! Their perfect!" Kagome exclaims, "And we can have ribbons the color of the rhinestones strung between the bows! Oh, it'll be wonderful!" She was so excited about this whole thing.  
  
"Okay, now we need to look at arches." Neko says.  
  
So, they walk around and look at all the arches together. "What do you think about this one?" Kagome says, pointing to a heart-shaped arch with small flower holders all along the top of it.  
  
"I like it." Inuhanone says.  
  
"Alright, looks like we've found all the stuff. Let's get this paid for, then we'll head off to the florist." Neko says, "Since we picked this arch, we need to get flowers for the flower holders on it. I suggest synthetic flowers, seeing as how real flowers are just a little bit over the budget to buy that many. But we will use real flowers for all the bouquets, though."  
  
So, they went up to the register. "Yes, what will you be purchasing today?" the cashier asked.  
  
"We want that heart-shaped arch over there, 12 of the sky blue velvet bows, and a spool of royal blue ribbon please." Neko replied.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Neko paid for all the things, had them loaded into the car, and they all headed off to the florist.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After purchasing 5 small bouquets of sky blue roses, 1 larger bouquet of sky blue roses, and 10 tiny bouquets of synthetic sky blue roses, they left the florist and Kagome and Inuhanone were dropped off at Neko's office to pick up their cars.  
  
They waved to Neko and J.D. as they drove off. "Well, see you Friday at the rehearsal, Kagome." Inuhanone said. She came up and gave him a hug. A blush spread across his face. She looked up at him.  
  
"All this time and I can still make you blush..." She commented with a shake of her head.  
  
"I wouldn't talk, you're blushing too." He replied with a small laugh. "Just think, Kagome. After Saturday, we'll be together forever." They smiled at each other, and Inuhanone leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "We'd better get going, It's almost dinner time, and besides, our parents might worry about us."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." With that, they both entered their cars and drove towards home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Friday came, and the entire wedding party was there. Neko and J.D. were there also. Neko because she wanted to be sure everything was going to run smoothly. J.D. because he was running the sound. (Meaning he's the one who plays Enzeru's music. She wasn't going to have a microphone because it was going to be such a small wedding.)  
  
All the decorations were set up, with the exception of the bouquets. Also, everyone was dressed in their normal clothing. After all the other wedding procedures were practiced, it was time for Enzeru to practice her song.  
  
The music for the song started to play, and Enzeru began to sing, "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart." But when the next line came, she couldn't remember it, so she sang this instead,  
  
"I've forgotten the words,  
  
can someone help me out?"  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter, including Enzeru.  
  
Neko motioned for J.D. to stop the music.  
  
"I thought you said you knew the words!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I do... but I just went blank for a minute." Enzeru replies with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Alright let's try this again, and this time, DON'T mess up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, minna! That was it for the 5th chapter! See ya in the next!  
  
*B~chan* 


End file.
